User talk:Childpengu1
Hi, Childpengu1! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Party/073009 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Explorer 767 (Talk) 20:49, July 14, 2009 RE: Meaghan + Crow Collaboration Hmmm... well, the first major step of this collaboration is to put some edits into Meaghan. I have expanded it for you and moved the Involvement and Nationality sections into the Trivia parts because they were one-sentence sections. Involvement sections are not commonly used for artists, but they are for DJ Crow because he has big connections with Club Penguin. Meaghan could not know Cadence and DJ Crow very early - she could only know them if she was there in Club Penguin - so I made her live in Club Penguin as well as Tel Ah Phon (Instead of GagaPenguin, do something like Lala or Googoo or something like that). And I made "Childpengu1 Records" distributed by "Music Industry". Happy with the changes? The next thing to do is make her discography page, it should look like Crow's discography page. And next, you need to make your album page - Camouflage - and make it look like Dance on Sunday - using (or just copy the album Infobox off Dance on Sunday and edit the details) - you should make atleast 5 singles for her at the time, because her career needs to hit off with singles. You'll need to make single articles too, such as Could've Been You. Need any help with anything and just reply back ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Do your part Yes, but it has to be a stub article. More information on that is in the notice box at the top of the Main Page. Hopefully you can get some low-quality articles and expand them - when you've done that, you adopt the article and it becomes yours. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 10:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Childpengu1: Remastered First off, I saw your excellent drawing of Childpengu1, but it looked a bit off because it's a drawing that has been scanned - let me start off by staying wonderful drawing, but I took it into my flippers and made a more computer-drawn image. You don't have to use it if you do not want to - I was just testing out and challenging myself if I could do it or not: Before After Like it or not? I'll help you with your articles, too ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Childpengu1: Remastered Glad you liked it - it's my pleasure. Anything else just leave a message. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 18:47, March 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Peach, Inc As you can see, there are many sections that have not been written - so the article has been left on hold - but in the state it is now, it would be a LQA 3 - almost an MQA, because of the detailed Infobox and introduction. But it will soon probably be an HQA :) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 15:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: I'm without imagination Pitch your ideas to me and I can think of something to make it better. Do you mean stories as in a story within a character's history or actually stories? I could write some parts, but what kind of stories? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:28, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: iceTunes logo Let's see it first - upload it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Transparency Mind me asking how you make your PNG transparent? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Icetunes logo + PNG transparency Thanks, CP1 - your kind of a life-saver! I'll download it straight away - and about the iceTunes logo - I love it! But this is the iTunes logo - and it looks like it is related to music. So could you, like, put a music icon on it? Anywhere? Otherwise, it's completely awesome! Well done ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) iceTunes The logo passed! And also, like you did with the icePhone, could you get a screenshot of iceTunes and modify it to suit the penguin version? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adopting Article? I never created it, that's just the name I created - adopting is when a user creates an article, and never edits it after for possibly a 3 month period, or is a stub. If it is, anybody can adopt. You created the article, so it's yours. The only thing I suggest is a new logo - but if you've done a lot of work on it, and you believe it's fine, then leave it and carry on with the article. If I choose to help you I will. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:22, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Your Articles Work on your articles one at a time. Complete one, then move on. It's not right to create your articles, because some might be stubs, which can be adopted easily. My Luck: Reloaded has been adopted by Akaboy - I never agreed to the decision, but if you agree, then it's fine. As I said on working on your articles one at a time - finish off Silence, then move on. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Party Reminder So it's tomorrow @ 2pm PST? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wait... did I miss it? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Shouldn't it of started 40 mins ago? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It's very late, almost 11pm here. Sorry I might not be able to come. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:51, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay I'll come in 5-8 mins. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 21:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Igg was not there, sorry, another time. Gotta go! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: The Penguin Oscars Details, please. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! Can I be a jester in Tel Ah Phon? --I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 00:25, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes,like a court jester. --I have a stick,and I'm not afraid to use it! Ok,maybe a little.... 10:48, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Yes, I am the owner of Katy Spitz..Why? Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 22:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Evolution If only you have finished off all of your single articles, THEN you should begin. Also, could I ask you to draw something? Basically, the Peach logo we have right now doesn't even match the Apple logo even slightly, so could you draw a peach based off Apple's original logo? It would be great if you could! And thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :They look exactly like the Apple logo =/ ... -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:08, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::And please be careful with your single chart positions. Nearly all of them are in the Top 20 in every country - not fair and not possible. I'm changing some. For home countries like Tel Al Phon you can only SOMETIMES make high positions - even DJ Crow doesn't have all Top 20 in all countries! It's only for SPECIAL singles. Watch my example ;) -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:13, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---------- If it's thought to be successful... then yes... And something is wrong with your signature. You didn't close the SUP at the beginning - it is but should be , it's just before the date kicks in at the end of the signature. Fix it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- Evolution was deleted because of its title. Although it has nothing to do with the theory of commen ancestry between man and ape, it is still a controversial phrase that has only been used for rare occasions. The word is sort of taboo. Also, it was a stub, nothing but a portrait and an Infobox. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) BULBORBS! † 20:28, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Pointers Well, your doing quite well in the music part, but I need to share these pointers: * it's not advised to release 2 albums in the same year... do you know how long it takes to make an album? You gotta do lyrics, recording sessions, re-takes, vocal lessons, planning, renting studios, etc. That's why on your discography list on Meaghan's main page I set the Electricity album to be released in 2011, earliest to be released would be from the start of the year to the end. * don't release too many singles - Meaghan's only started her career, and it wouldn't be right to be overtake the leader by cheating in the race - meaning your going a bit too far with singles, and they're all released in 2010, and each one releases just a few months after eachother. * and I've said this before, but I'll say it again : work on your chart positions. Not too high. I think we've gone through this so I'll just go to the next pointer (if you need help with this just message me back and I'll give more advice ;) * for your next album, try making original songs and just 3-4 singles, minimum 2 months difference when singles released and maximum 6 or something. It's your choice but be careful with your singles, that's the most difficult part, always. Alright, I'm done here. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 17:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Meaghan's parents Hey Childpengu! Will k here (this is my fanon-friendly account)! I was wondering, for Meaghan's parents, would they be able to be Puffle Handler and Puffle Handler's husband (still unnamed)? What do you think? Please get back to me. --'Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 08:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Meaghan's parents Please? It's because I'm writing an article for '''Puffle Handler' and I need a fair amount of information. Could I pretty please use Meaghan as Puffle Handler's daughter with an unknown father? Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top? --'''Jacob "Happy" Too Send me some mail! 06:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC)